Spoils of War
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: "I held the spoils of a thousand worlds on that dreadnought. Every world we looted from will be searching for it, and their search will lead them directly to that savage rock. Every terrible thing in the galaxy will be heading their way. And if they somehow survive... Let's just say I will be back to claim what is mine very... VERY... soon."
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: HOLY SHIT! FREEDOM PLANET IS SO GOOD, BUY THE GAME AND PLAY IT NOW!

I have never played a game this good and this fun in a long time. How long? Long enough.

If you don't know what Freedom Planet is for those of you not familiar with it, it's pretty much a huge love letter to everything good about the Sega Genesis. Imagine a mix of the 2D sonic games, Megaman X, and Gunstar Heroes, made by Treasure employees, on steroids.

That is Freedom Planet, and it is glorious for that.

I'm making this story because I want to have some sort of tribute for the awesome wackiness that is Freedom Planet. Although be warned, like all fanfiction ever, there will be crazy ideas and batshit insane shit I will put in this story like all other fanfics because, that's how it pretty much works and I'm crazy like that, cause that's internet life.

Other than my long ass author's note, I hope you enjoy the little prologue and reviews are always welcome.

 **Prologue: War is just the Beginning**

 **O-O-O**

Avalice is a majestic world to behold. A planet created by ancient dragons of a long ago past, who molded Avalice into a unique beauty that only dragons could create. The inhabitants prospered as time passed, great civilizations had been created from the ground up, and stand today as a reminder of the dragons who had helped create such wonders in the first place.

The planet lived in peace with the three ruling kingdoms, Shang Tu, Shang Mu, and Shuigang, all three kingdoms were created when an ancient dragon captivated the people of Avalice with its majesty and beauty, which later became the legendary power source that keeps these very people alive, the Kingdom Stone.

That was before the madness began.

Avalice had recently been thrown in turmoil by an alien warlord not long ago that called himself Lord Brevon, a cruel monster that disrupted the long lasting peace. Brevon had crashed landed into the planet after a battle against some old foes, and hatched a plot to throw the three kingdoms in disarray to steal the Kingdom Stone to power his crashed ship to leave Avalice, so he could continue his galactic conquest elsewhere.

Peace soon became a distant memory, and the three kingdoms were thrown into chaos from the harsh, political atmosphere, and while Brevon would claim the stone, the whole world was too focused on its meaningless quarrels to even notice the alien make off with the power source that helped Avalice lived. Avalice had seemed like it was doomed for destruction.

Until it was saved.

While the madness of war engulfed Avalice, a group of unlikely heroes had also entered the conflict that Brevon had failed to take account of. While they seemed like they were just a bunch of kids who should have minded their own business and were deemed insignificant, they ended up becoming the saviors of the entire world, foiling Brevon's plans of leaving with the Kingdom Stone, destroyed his army, and his ship that was his only escape.

While the Kingdom stone had been lost during the conflict, the energy inside was not gone, and instead changed form into a vortex of twinkling stars that scattered across the world, providing an equal amount of power to all three kingdoms and ended the squabbles that occurred.

But while everything went back to normal on Avalice, it did not mean Brevon was gone. Unfortunately, Brevon had managed to escape after his ship was destroyed by the heroes that foiled him, and has since disappeared without a trace. Despite that, there had been no conflict ever since the invasion, and the people of Avalice were in harmony once more thanks to its heroes that they widely praised.

It seemed that peace reigned once more.

 **O-O-O**

While Avalice had peace, the galaxy as a whole was a different story.

War was a constant threat and menace beyond the stars, and Brevon's influence had some part in that matter. As beautiful as space can be with its wonders, it is also a large battlefield, the perfect place for intergalactic war to reign supreme and menace life beyond, especially those of the innocent.

Several alien civilizations in the galaxy are engaged in constant war with one another, waging mass conflicts for an array of reasons, inflicting the loss of life on every occasion possible and only use diplomacy to gain allies to join the conflict.

Because of the chaos of constant war, the coalition of planets was formed. This coalition consisted of an alliance of several alien civilizations that united under the goal to preserve peace as much as possible, and to bring those who are considered evil to justice so that war may end.

The coalition were formed at the perfect time, since the galaxy was still in turmoil as of recently because of their old enemy Brevon. The warlord had destroyed hundreds of worlds before coming to Avalice, killing or corrupting thousands of heroes who fought him and annihilated who knows how many innocents in the process.

The news of Brevon's defeat had spread quickly in the coalition, deeming the warlord as a minor threat after hearing about his humiliating defeat to some kids. It gave the coalition a lot less stress to deal with when it came to other war mongering races, now having more free time to wrap up the other wars and stabilize the galaxy.

Unfortunately, the Coalition of Planets were not the only ones to hear about Brevon's defeat at Avalice, since galactic news can spread quickly to others in a short time span.

Somewhere in deep space, a large fleet of spaceships formed closely together, and drifted slowly across the vast emptiness of space. The fleet looks well-armed, equipped with state of the art weaponry, and is prepared to go to war with just about any fleet.

The lead flagship was the largest ship, a massive capital ship in a color palette mostly of chrome black with crimson red lines across the hull, the size of the ship surpassed Brevon's dreadnought, having a length that was twice as long as the Warlord's dreadnought. While it had a long length, its size was also massive, the front and half of the back parts of the ship made up much of the length, having several laser turrets and cannons on its sides, close to the nose of the ship to its sides had two large holes gaping that had a low glow, supposedly being some kind of superweapon in front, while several torpedo launchers are present around the large holes.

One the sides of the ship, there were also large hanger bays, covered in some kind of shield that showed the large hangers present, filled with all kinds of attack craft, ranging from fighters to bombers, or even blends of both.

The rest of the ship in the back was a little more bulky and had a slightly bigger width, four large engines were located on the back of the ship, two on the top and two on the bottom, two pairs of short but thick wings protruded on the sides of the back, one pair at the middle of the back and the other shorter pair close to the engines. On the top of the ship, there were some kind of missile launchers in segmented rows that ran across the top of the ship, covering an area around the oval like structure that was the bridge, while a few rows of flak cannons were at the lower ends of the top of the ship.

Several other ships also surrounded the capital ship that shared the same color palette, such as the vast dozens of cruisers, while much smaller in size and are considered the smallest ships in the fleet next to the bulky but fast corvettes and dwarfing the fighter craft, they are also very effective in combat, sharing a similar design to the capital ship but much thinner and has a more wide and bulky body, with several laser cannons, flak cannons or missile launchers depending if it's a laser cruiser, flak cruiser or a missile cruiser.

The corvettes while lacking size, made up for it with speed and rapid firepower, even if it had a more wider and bulky design, shaped a lot like a heptagonal structure, it had small and propulsive engines that made it fast and maneuverable, capable of swarming other larger ships and taking out fighters with ease, and numbered in the hundreds.

While there are many cruisers and many more corvettes, there are also the larger battleships for more larger combat missions, while not numerous as the cruisers but still had a few dozen, they make up for it with heavier firepower, being as large as Brevon's dreadnought, the battleships have room for heavy firepower such as larger laser cannons, missile batteries, and even torpedo launchers, some with more of the same armament than others.

There are also a few carriers that are almost similar to the battleship design, except they are wider and are armed with more flak turrets and have large hangers on the sides to hold fighter craft, preferring to use their fighter craft as its offense and defense.

This fleet was certainly a force to behold.

At the flagship in the massive bridge resided the authority figure of the entire fleet, sitting on his metal chair on top of the bridge area that overlooked the entire crew on the bottom, all who were operating holographic computers or any others who acted as guards by the doors.

The alien creatures on the bridge appeared to be some kind of bipedal wolf creatures, a mammalian species that are very similar to an earth like wolf but have a more vicious and intimidating appearance such as sharp teeth and claw, red eyes that could glow reader in the dark, long snouts that showed their sharp teeth, and long pointed ears that were almost bat like. Their bodies are covered in either white, grey or brown fur, wearing black uniforms along with having some kind of slightly lighter black pauldrons on their shoulders, the right pauldron showing a white painted face of their species while the left pauldron showed their rank.

One of the crew members of these wolf alien creatures then ran up to the top of the bridge where the leading figure sat at, bowing behind him so that he would turn his chair to face him.

"Imperator Lycarius. We have news of Brevon's possible location." Said the wolf alien, still bowing to his leader.

The chair then rotated around to face the bowed wolf, revealing the Imperator who wanted to hear the news as soon as possible.

The Imperator as he was called, stood at seven feet tall, more taller than his six feet comrades, having black fur instead of the more usual colors, somehow having an even more vicious appearance than his fellow wolf comrades that helped with his leadership.

The Imperator wore some kind of carapace armor instead of the standard uniform, covering most of his body and bears vicious insignias of wolf heads on his pauldrons and greaves, the armor itself bearing a very close resemblance to roman armor, especially on the torso which has the head of a wolf on the chest with angelic wings, and below the head is a pair of wolf like dragons that looked like they were touching a great torch, with several extra insignias of vines with razor like leaves on the vines on the bottom edges of the armor.

While the majority of his armor was colored in a chrome silver and the decorative insignias were colored gold, along with having a long cape on his back colored blood red, the thing that stood out most was his right arm and eye.

The right arm was actually cybernetic, colored in a gold finish with no decorations, but still had sharp cybernetic claws at the end that are capable of cutting through the toughest steels, and his eye had some kind of cybernetic eye piece that surrounded a glowing mechanical red eye, the eye piece itself was also colored gold.

The Imperator stood up immediately, waiting in anticipation for the news to be heard.

"Where?" Demanded the Imperator in a low and deep growl.

"The celestial body M-516. Just a few months away from our current location."

The Imperator clenched his left fist, almost as if he had to hold in some kind of rage from hearing about Brevon before speaking once more in a slightly less demanding tone.

"Do you have a signal locked?"

"Briefly, but we lost it soon after."

The Imperator twitched at the answer, and picked up the bowed wolf with his cybernetic arm, holding him at a chokehold at his neck.

"Lost it!? How dare you lose that signal so quickly!" Snarled the Imperator, tightening his grip. "Do you not realize how important-

The Imperator then realized he almost killed his crew member and dropped the wolf in front of him, who quickly gasped for air as soon as he was let go.

The Imperator shook his head, placing his cybernetic hand on his head. "Damn it… set a course for that location. We need to find Brevon as soon as possible, and we need to find him now."

"Yes… Imperator." Strained the gasping wolf, who bowed once more before leaving the Imperator to his own duties.

Lycarious then felt a massive headache and grunted in pain, and used his other hand to take out some kind of small capsule with blue liquid and a sharp needle at the end. The Imperator then jabbed the needle into the side of his neck, gasping slightly from the sharp pain and releasing the blue liquid inside his bloodstream, slowing his rapid breathing and easing the pain in his head until he was in a more relaxed state.

Sighing with some content, Lycarious sat back down on his chair and turned it back to face the bridge, looking over his crew who were commanded to set a course for Brevon's latest signal.

"You won't get away from me again, Brevon." Muttered Lycarious to himself. "I will find you and end what you started. I swear that I will have your head on a pike before the others you have stolen from get there first, for my emperor, for my Imperium, and for my..."

Lycarious couldn't say the rest, closing his eyes as if the rest of the sentence was a painful memory, rubbing his cybernetic arm with his organic one until gathering enough inner strength to finish what he said.

The fleet activated their warp drives, and prepared to move out to pursue Brevon's brief signal once more.

"Stealing our riches will be your last mistake, insect. And when I find you, I will destroy you and your influence in this galaxy. I will purify every world you have corrupted with your taint, no matter how much life must be exterminated. I will purge this galaxy of your evil if it's the last thing I do."

The imperator then clenched his fists when finishing the last of his words.

"I will have my revenge, and nothing is going to stop me."

The fleet then warped out of space, locked onto their location and in hot pursuit of their new target, fueled with vengeance, hatred and bloodlust, eager to exterminate their foe with brutal prejudice.

Along with everything that gets in their way.

 **O-O-O**

P.S. - So yeah, that's just a short little intro to the chaos that is my Freedom Planet fanfic. I plan to include other aliens too so these space wolves here are only the beginning, but are the main threat. Also, if anyone wants to pitch in to help the story in some way, you can PM me if you have any desire to do so, but reviews are good too.

And if anyone's wondering where the quote is from, it's an unused voice clip for the game by Brevon that heavily implies a possible sequel for Freedom Planet, which is the inspiration for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So here is the official first chapter. Now it's going to start a bit slow like all of my stories, but I will have action in the next chapter, and hopefully it will be awesome. So right now, you get your three favorite heroines doing some stuff and another character you'll see soon. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

 **Chapter 1: A Regular Day**

 **O-O-O**

It had been two months since Brevon invaded Avalice, the three kingdoms have been prospering more than ever more thanks to the even distribution of energy from the Kingdom Stone.

Shang Tu, ruled by the legendary and mysterious Magister, was now in a golden era of peace and prosperity since it had lost the least amount of resources due to the usually pacifistic view of their leader, so they benefited the most from the energy.

Shang Mu, led by the short heighted and short tempered Mayor Zao, mostly suffered a military loss due to the mayor's more greedy and ambitious nature, since he wanted to steal the kingdom stone months earlier to solve an energy crisis, and to win a reelection to stay mayor. Luckily for him, he received much praise for aiding the group of heroes against Brevon and solved the energy crisis with the Kingdom Stone's transformation, and fixing the military was a mere annoyance since Zao held many riches already.

Shuigang suffered the most out of the three kingdoms, they were attacked by Brevon first and had their leader slain, while their former prince turned king Dail took the throne after being brainwashed and traumatized by Brevon. There was still much work for the kingdom to do, but slowly and surely. Though Dail would never forget what happened to him, he recovered from his trauma and brainwashing, and assumed proper command of his throne to rebuild his kingdom to its proper glory once more, while issuing a joint military cooperation with the other two kingdoms to search for Brevon and the remnants of his army that still lingered on Avalice.

While the three kingdoms prospered, the middle of summer brightened the day on Avalice, now in the middle of July and was a proper time to celebrate the warm season. Families would go out and have picnics under the cool shade of trees, shoppers would go to malls for the new summer sales, worshipers would go to the various dragon shrines to pray for good tidings from the great dragon, and all other kinds of activates for the Avalicians.

In the woods of Dragon Valley, three particular Avalicians resided in them and decided to take a nice stroll in the woods, but they were no ordinary Avalicians.

The first of the group was a purple skinned dragon girl, while the appearance may not convince many people to believe such a thing, this girl is indeed a descendent of the very same creature that Avalice worships. The most notable features that show her dragon lineage are the two small horns on her head and the pair of long whippy tendrils that appeared to act like hair, though they were used for more than just for show, since they can be used for combat if need be.

The second one was a green furred wildcat, walking alongside her dragon companion and wearing her tomboyish clothing as usual, even her signature red handkerchief wrapped around her neck, giving off a tough and no nonsense look.

The last companion was a white furred basset hound, with orange hair on her head and has long floppy ears that could be used for midflight, and unlike her other companions, she preferred walking without shoes, and acted as the adorable sweetheart of the trio.

They may not seem like much to look at, but these kids are the very same heroes, or heroines in this case, that saved the world from Lord Brevon himself. Although they did not get rid of Brevon once and for all, the thoughts of Brevon were not in the minds of these three heroines, they just wanted to enjoy the beautiful and sunny day outside.

"Isn't it a beautiful day outside, Lilac?" Exclaimed the basset hound happily. "I love summer so much."

The dragon girl named Lilac giggled at the hound's contagious enthusiasm, while her wildcat friend just rolled her eyes.

"It sure is, Milla." Responded the dragon girl. "I wish it could be like this every day."

Lilac turned her head to her wildcat friend, wondering what her friend's response will be.

"What do you think, Carol?"

The wildcat named Carol just shrugged her shoulders non chalantly.

"Meh. I've seen better things." Responded the wildcat.

"But what could be better than this weather?" Asked Milla curiously.

Carol simply smirked.

"My bike." Carol said with pride. "And it's the perfect day to ride."

"You and your bike."

"What? It's an awesome bike." Defended Carol. "I beat like, a hundred ninjas with it."

Lilac looked at Carol in disbelief.

"No way."

"Yeah way! Milla was there too, saw the whole thing."

Lilac looked back to Milla, who blushed in return.

"Carol is right. She fought all of these mean ninjas by herself."

"Even Spade couldn't beat me."

Lilac was taken back by the statement from her best friend.

"Wait a minute? Spade?" Exclaimed Lilac. "When did this happen?"

Carol rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you." Admitted Carol with a chuckle. "When you were off being little Miss Hero pants and got caught by Brevon, Milla and I snuck into the Red Scarves hideout to get my ninja gear to make saving your butt easier. Long story short, I got caught and fought Spade and his goons."

"You beat Spade and his ninjas by yourself?" Asked Lilac, impressed by the story.

"Yup!" Responded the wildcat proudly. "But that jerk wreaked my bike first, then I wreaked him with my awesome Kung Fu skills."

Carol then did a few karate chops, making Milla giggle at the sight while Lilac brushed off the mock chops.

"But of course, I wouldn't have done it without Milla." Complemented Carol, who gave the basset hound a playful noggie on the head. "Her shield comes in pretty handy."

"Thanks Carol." Said Milla, flustered by the complement as she wagged her tail.

It made Lilac happy to see Carol and Milla get along so quickly after all that had happened two months ago.

Ever since the whole mutation incident on Brevon's dreadnought, Carol started to treat Milla in friendlier terms rather than the silent jealously she had towards the basset hound when she first met her. While Carol never told Lilac, she really was jealous of Milla and was afraid of her taking her place as her best friend since Lilac instantly treated her like the little sister she never had. Now those thoughts were out of the way, and ironically enough, Carol ended up acting like a big sister to the hound as well.

That made Lilac think back about Brevon, the horrible monster that couldn't get out of her head.

Lilac has seen disturbing things when she and Carol were still part of the Red Scarves, and Spade's… actions really hit Lilac hard and crossed lines she wouldn't dare to cross, but they were nothing compared to Brevon.

The dragon girl had never seen someone so cruel and evil as Brevon, the beheading of the king of Shuigang, the brainwashing of prince Dail and the manipulation of making the three kingdoms go to war, her torture session conducted by him, Milla's mutation, and all of the life he has exterminated on his way to retrieve the kingdom stone and leave Avalice to fend for itself in the cold. Never once did Brevon show any remorse or care about what he did.

While Lilac never liked the idea of taking someone's life and hated the thought, she secretly wished that Brevon died during the explosion of his dreadnought, but with no body found, she just knew that Brevon was out there somewhere, still alive and waiting to strike and take revenge on her and her friends. But Lilac would never let that happen, she won't let Brevon harm her friends ever again, or anyone an Avalice, she swore to herself that Brevon would pay for what he's done.

"Lilac?"

Lilac snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Carol's voice and saw her concerned look on her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Responded Lilac, hoping that Carol wouldn't pester about her thoughts. "Just admiring the weather. That's it."

While Milla easily bought into the lie because of her naivety, Carol knew that something was wrong. She knew Lilac better than anyone else and if something was on her mind, she'd pick up on it immediately. Carol knew that Lilac had been acting a little less spunky and cheerful than usual after the whole Brevon incident, and hoped to confront her about it one day.

Carol decided that she would ask Lilac later about what's up with her, not wanting to ruin the nice day too soon.

The trio of friends eventually arrived to their secret treehouse in the woods of Dragon Valley, a safe haven and home that the three lived in.

"Home sweet home!" Exclaimed Carol, glad to be back to the treehouse. "Now I can go back out for a ride."

"Oh Carol! Can I come?" Asked Milla sheepishly. "I want to ride with you too."

Carol rubbed her hand on her chin, pondering if she should take Milla with her.

"I dunno. It could be pretty dangerous, but I did promise you."

Carol then turned to Lilac, giving her best friend her Cheshire grin.

"We did take out an entire alien army." Responded Lilac with a smirk. "A ride on your bike wouldn't hurt."

Milla cheered at the response, excited to ride with Carol.

Carol walked up to a tarp and yanked it away, revealing her motorcycle she just tuned up and got onto the driver's seat, revving the engines and glad to hear the bike work.

"Aw yeah, listen to her purr." Said Carol, glad to hear the sound of her engine.

"Sometimes I think you like that bike more than us." Quipped Lilac, making Carol scoff in response.

Milla giddily went on the passenger seat of the bike, wrapping her arms around Carol's waist so she wouldn't fall off. Carol then handed the basset hound a black motorcycle helmet for Milla to wear.

"Safety first."

Milla accepted the gift and made sure the helmet was strapped on tightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Lilac?" Asked Milla curiously. "It'll be fun to have you with us."

Lilac gave the ten year old a warm smile, though Carol could easily see through the smile and actually hoped that Lilac would come with them, thinking that maybe a friendly race could get the dragon girl to open up easily about what was on her mind, but even Milla's adorable puppy eyes and Carol's Cheshire grin didn't convince Lilac, and politely refused the offer."

"I have to clean up the treehouse anyways." Responded Lilac. "Good thing I didn't rent a movie about sharks this time."

Milla then giggled at the thought, remembering how the last late movie night went, which ended with Carol panicking about carnivorous fish in deep water.

"I thought I could handle it." Defended Carol. "Sharks were supposed to be cool."

"Then you watched a movie about a killer shark." Said Lilac, snickering when she thought back to the movie night. "You were so scared."

Carol just waved off the statement, revving her bike's engines once more.

"We'll be back before sundown to watch that superhero movie you rented." Promised Carol. "I always wanted to see Vengeance Squad."

"That's why I got it." Responded Lilac. "Just make sure to get back safely or I have to be "little miss hero pants"

"Alright, thanks mom." Quipped Carol, as she began to speed off onto a dirt road. "Hold on, Milla!"

"Bye Lilac!" Exclaimed Milla, waving goodbye before holding on tight to Carol once more as she sped off.

Lilac waved bye as well and climbed up to her treehouse, and as much as she loved her two friends, everyone needed some alone time.

Lilac was serious when she told Carol and Milla to be home safe. She knew that Brevon and some of his mutants and machines were still out there, and became more of a concerned mother ever since the whole incident. She knew Carol would have bugged her more about what was on her mind too, so it was nice to be by herself to think things through and let her friends have fun without thinking about the alien warlord that almost killed them.

But she did see some of the bright side of things. It was the greatest adventure she had ever had, she became closer friends with Carol, made new friends like Milla and took her in as her own, and also Torque who was an alien commander that wanted to help instead of ruin Avalice, who she dearly missed after two months and hoped he was safe, and she became a well-known hero with her friends, though that was more of a side effect and she was glad to help people, preferring to stay out of the spotlight.

The dragon girl sighed and looked up at the bright sky, glad that everything would mostly be back to normal and said something to herself before going back inside.

"I'm glad this is all over."

 **O-O-O**

In the dark and endless void of space, a fleet of chrome grey ships with orange was moving into position.

Unlike Lycarious's fleet, the fleet here only consisted of about twenty battleships, a few dozen cruisers, and a few carriers as well, but nowhere near as big.

The ships all had different designs such as the cruisers, which had wider and thinner appearance, but still well armed with the typical weapons any cruiser would have.

The few carriers had more oval like structural shapes, and also used their attack craft more often as their main weapons, but they had their own turret defenses as well.

The battleships had a more flatter and thin appearance as well, having very sleek designs meaning that they had more speed and maneuverability, but sacrificed firepower for it, but it didn't mean the battleships couldn't pack a punch.

However, what gave the fleet a true advantage was the main flagship, and it was behemoth to behold.

The capital ship reached to be almost as big as Lycarious's flagship, the front of the ship was shaped like a blunt arrowhead, while the back of the ship was shaped more like the ordinary battleship but wider, and the very back had its width extended due to the large engines that fueled the large ship. It was loaded to the brim with laser cannons, missile launchers, torpedo launchers, flak turrets, and one of the most powerful weapons a ship could have, mass drivers, which the battleships also had.

This ship and its fleet was the newest commissioned fleet for the Coalition of Planets.

Their presence in this specific quadrant, which was close by a blue gas giant with a large asteroid field, and the fleet itself was positioned away from the asteroids, is not here just for show.

The chasers lead this operation, who are a battle force created by the Coalition of Planets that respond to intergalactic threats, such as the one they are waiting for now. While the information they received was quick and probably rushed, it was vital that a chaser fleet must be sent to cut off their targets ahead, since the foe they are now pursing is a larger threat than Brevon, even if they didn't know how large the fleet was.

In the bridge of the gigantic capital ship, a certain green skinned commander clenched the arms of his chair, both excited and fearful of what was to come, a feeling he hadn't felt ever since he fought Brevon.

"Commander Torque! The enemy fleet will jump out of warp space in two minutes!" Said another crew member who looked similar to Torque's appearance. "The fleet is positioned and ready for battle stations."

"Good. They won't expect to be hit as soon as they come out of warp space." Responded Torque, who still had a nervous twinge to his voice.

"Sir, will this trap work?" Asked the same crew member from earlier. "We don't know how many ships will be arriving."

"It'll work, Darren." Said Torque assumingly. "I just hope we don't lose anyone in the fight."

"Of course we'll lose people, sir." Said another crew member next to Darren, who was a little older than Darren. "Every battle has casualties."

"I know that, Varrick. But I just… I lost my entire crew before and… I don't want to lose anyone again." Responded Torque with worry.

"Don't worry about us, commander. The enemy should be more worried about losing crew than us." Said Varrick confidently.

"I think they would be pretty used to losing crew at this point." Snorted Darren. "Those Wulfer things are suicidal."

"I can't believe those savages actually used to be part of the coalition. Who allowed genocidal space wolves in the first place anyways?" Said Darren, dumbfounded by the information.

"Nasty tempers too." Continued Varrick. "I heard stories of Wulfer kill each other more than them killing us. There was one story I heard about a Wulfer captain who got killed by his lieutenant because he didn't give him a promotion, got his throat bit off in front of his crew and the lieutenant made himself captain."

Darren scoffed at the story. "Maybe they can kill themselves for us, makes our jobs easier."

"Don't underestimate them. I've seen how the Wulfer fight before I became commander, so be grateful they won't board us and rip out _our_ throats." Said Torque sternly, interrupting the crew member's conversation. "We're lucky that we can blast them out of space instead of facing them personally, so get ready now because we are going to be in one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir." Agreed the two crew members.

Torque knew very well about the Wulfer Imperium. They used to be valuable allies with the Coalition of Planets, despite their skewed political views on other races that were not of the same species, the only ones that they even tolerated were other canine races, and anything that wasn't canine like them wouldn't be taken seriously.

But the Wulfer were still powerful allies once, providing a large amount of numbers and firepower against other intergalactic threats, under the deal that their Imperium can expand their empire further on other worlds that did not have sentient life, and in return, they would receive protection from threats to their Imperium and technology to help them expand.

The alliance was eventually severed however, not because the Wulfer backstabbed anyone in politics, but because of the unexpected threat of Brevon. That monster ravaged the majority of the Wulfer Imperium in a surprise attack along with other worlds, claiming millions of lives and looted their riches before moving on. The Wulfer felt betrayed by the Coalition of Planets, who were supposed to protect them from such things, but with Brevon's surprise attack and the unexpected death of their old emperor being replaced by his son, they terminated the alliance and vowed vengeance on both the Coalition and Brevon.

That's when things started to get really heavy. The Wulfar assembled as many of their forces as possible and began their plans of galactic conquest, attacking several worlds held by the Coalition while sending a few fleets after Brevon as well, starting another galactic war that is just as severe as Brevon's, only difference being that the Wulfer Imperium enforced genocidal terror and to "purify" the galaxy of those who are not canine. Thankfully with Brevon defeated, the Coalition has put more focus on the Wulfer Imperium, slowing their expansion and drove the losing war into a standstill.

And here was Torque now, after two months since his crash landing on Avalice, since he met Lilac, Carol and Milla and saved that planet, since he helped defeat Brevon and put an end to his reign of terror, here he was now, with a new crew to care for and hopefully not lose to the incoming Wulfer fleet.

That is what bothered Torque so much, loss is a feeling he did not want to experience again, he already lost a crew to Brevon once before, and it wasn't that long ago since it happened. While he did uphold his captain's dying breaths and sopped Brevon from succeeding in his plans, Torque knew that ever since his encounter with Brevon, it wouldn't be the last time he lost crew. It was a harsh lesson to learn, but it was a wise one to learn in times of war, since there will always be loss in war.

He just hoped it wouldn't be so high.

"Sir! The Wulfer fleet is warping in now!"

They were here, and Torque couldn't be tenser than he was before. He knew how proficient the Wulfer were in combat, knowing that the space wolves spent almost their entire life training in the military, and how willing they were to "purge" anything they deem corrupt. It didn't help that the Wulfer had vast numbers that they used to overwhelm their foes, so while Torque didn't know exactly how many ships were coming, he knew there were going to be more ships than his fleet had.

What worried him most of all was the Wulfer fleet's commander they had, Imperator Lycarious, who had a widely known reputation of cruelty and cold blooded murder, granted multiple tittle that his Imperium considered honors, if honor meant wiping out entire species and slaughtering innocents daily, constantly on a nonstop rampage throughout the stars. But here he was now, and Torque was sent here to end Lycarious's reign of terror just like he did Brevon's once before.

He hoped he didn't have to fight on Avalice and repeat history again.

As he saw the massive Wulfer fleet, he felt the fear of loss and death of his crew rise to its limit. Never had Torque seen such a massive fleet before in his life, only stories were told by the most hardened veterans who fought against Wulfar fleets, about how they were outnumbered a hundred to one, about how many lives were lost on both sides, and that they were lucky to live in the first place. Torque's smaller fleet still had the element of surprise however, and he knew that right now, he had to make sure to minimize the casualties of his fleet and take out Lycarious here and now, and gave the order to begin the biggest battle he has ever faced.

"ALL SHIPS! OPEN FIRE!"

 **O-O-O**

P.S. - Oh shit son, it's about to get real! Chapters may take a while since I have job hunting to do now and I need to come up with ideas for the story too, so if you want to pitch in, just PM me, but I will try to put up chapters whenever I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Freedom Planet, but I do own the Wulfer and Lycarious.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: So this took a long ass time to make, but with the announcement of Freedom Planet 2 and getting back into the first game to realize that games like this are a gem in a pile of shit in today's standards, I figured that I would actually continue this story. Not a whole lot to say except I hope you guys still here enjoy the chapter.

Oh and uh, warning; The Wulfer are very uh… violent in this chapter and will be in many others. Is it excessive for a game about animal people that save the world from bad guys? Hell yeah it is, but I'm making this story, if I want furry little creatures to be slaughtered, I'll go George R.R. Martin on you asses if I have to.

 **Chapter 2: Blood Pack**

 **O-O-O**

"What in the name of Fenir is this?!" Exclaimed Lycarious, shocked to see what was in front of him.

"It's an ambush, sir." Pointed out a Wulfer crew member. "A Coalition fleet must have been waiting for us when we were jumping to this quadrant."

Lycarious laid back on his chair, snarling at the smaller massed fleet in front that opened fire on his fleet.

"A bold move, but futile." Commented the Imperator. "Are the _Ravager's_ special weapons ready to fire?"

"No sir. They still need more time to recharge after the jump."

Lycarious took a few seconds to think of a quick strategy, wanting to find a different way to end this fight if his flagship can't do the job, which somewhat disappointed him since the _Ravager's_ special weapons would have made this fight easy to win.

"Engage the fleet and launch all attack craft and corvettes. They'll swarm the enemy with cruiser support close behind while our battleships and the _Ravager_ engage the enemy from afar. I want our carriers to stay close to us." Strategized the Imperator. "As much as I would love to board their flagship and kill the commander and crew, we don't have time for this, not with Brevon so close."

"Of course sir. Relaying your orders to the fleet now." Complied the Wulfer crew member.

Lycarious leaned back on his chair, gripping the edges in anticipation and to calm his nerves.

The Wulfer fleet did as they were told, launching all fighters from the hanger, which have the appearance of sleek arrowheads, along with the corvettes trailing behind the fighters for back up. The Coalition fleet responded with their own fighters as well, the same type of jet like ships Torque piloted before crashing into Avalice, and they intercepted the incoming fighters and clashed into the larger force.

The advantage in numbers is held by the Wulfer as usual, and while the Coalition has some of the best fighters and pilots in the galaxy, even they would have a tough time with such overwhelming odds.

The squadrons of fighters on both sides clashed, craft swarming each other as lasers fired in all directions, missing or blasting away their respective targets. The Wulfer corvettes closed in as well, assisting the already numerous Wulfer fighters as the Coalition craft took evasive actions, trying to avoid the rapid blaster fire of the anti-fighter ships on their tails.

"Captain! Our fighters are being overwhelmed!" Exclaimed Varrick, tracking the various blue blips of Coalition fighters and the many more red blips of the enemy. "We need to pull them back!"

"Negative." Torque said with regret. "We can't risk their strike craft overwhelming us. Tell them to diverge their attention while we focus fire on their cruisers, and deploy all the reserve fighters from their hangers to support them."

Varrick complied with his orders, though he mumbled bitterly about the decision as he ordered the rest of the fighters to launch.

Torqure expected this to happen, and while he knew it was risky to attack so aggressively with lower numbers, it would be the last thing the enemy would expect. Wulfer were usually the bold ones, but Torque had learned from his last battles with Brevon that using an opponent's strength against them could be their greatest weakness. That tactic did not resonate well with the usually cautious nature of the Coalition, but sometimes changes were needed to win important battles.

The larger ships under Torque's command fired upon the Wulfer cruisers, blasting them apart with new long range mass drivers that could take out smaller ships with ease, made for blasting through the relatively weak shields Wulfer ships have and easily punched through the armor. Multiple explosions of cruisers could be seen from Torque's bridge, while the fighter battle in the middle of space expanded in multiple areas of empty space.

"Imperator! Cruiser support is nearly wiped out!" A Wulfer crew member exclaimed.

Lycarious snarled at the sight of his ships losing so easily, misjudging his opponents like this was a bad move on his part, and considering the amount of ships Wulfer tend to throw at the enemy, he should have been more cautious on their use.

But the Imperator is in a rush, having no desire to think straight about this battle and had more of his thoughts about Brevon. Had his chase really affected his ability to strategize this badly, he wondered. Regardless, he wanted this to be over, and he assumed there was one other way to do so.

"How long until we can warp out again?" Lycarious asked, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"After this jump, about eighteen minutes sir."

Lycarious had decided then, it was time for a bolder move.

"Get close to their flagship and raise shields to maximum charge. Ready our dropships and tell Commander Ferros to ready his shock troopers in the hanger, and that I'm joining them."

Lycarious walked towards the exit of the bridge, hearing the announcement of the call for boarding actions as the _Ravager_ boosted ahead of the rest of the fleet, which provided covering fire for the advancing ship.

"The Wulfer flagship is speeding towards us!" Darren warned, slight panic in his voice. "Not sure why they would do that!"

"They're going to board us." Torque realized, shocked at the ship speeding towards them. "All cannons, open fire on that ship!"

The Coalition flagship tried their best to fire all guns on the _Ravager_ , but the shields proved more powerful than any Wulfer ship they attacked, the laser fire barely making a meaningful impact on the ship as it sped just above the fighter swarms ahead.

The _Ravager_ meanwhile, just began to prepare its dropships for launch. Multiple of these sleek and rectangular transports specialized in such missions, always effective with rough landing procedures planet side, or for boarding enemy ships with ease.

Lycarious boarded one of such ships, being greeted with the battel ready shock troopers of the Imperium. They wear black combat armor covering them from head to toe, their masks covering their fearsome appearance and yet it somehow only made the wolf creatures more intimidating to look at. The armor is both flexible and durable for such missions, and the troops are armed with laser carbines for the close quarters combat they are about to face.

Each ship carried two squads of eight, this particular dropship including Lycarious and the now late commander Ferros who had just showed up behind the Imperator.

"Imperator." Ferros bowed in respect. "Glad you could join my squad for the slaughter."

Ferros is an interesting figure on the ship, meaning that he was not exactly a typical Wulfer soldier under Lycarious's wing. His fur color is a rare albino white, with his dark red eyes almost like the color of blood, even going as far to paint his armor with crimson streaks and mark his face with red as well in the pattern of claw marks.

Many of his troops in his retinue and on the other dropships were the same, coloring their armor with crimson streaks and wore a symbol of a rabid wolf head with blood dripping from its fangs on their right pauldrons. The symbol of Ferros's elite unit, The Blood Pack, assigned only to Imperators with top priority missions, and the hunt for Brevon was one such priority.

Ferros was also known for his taste for blood and combat, always eager to get into a fight and preferred to use his melee weapons over his actual guns. Sure, he had the usual loadout of a laser carbine and combat knifes like his other soldiers, but he also carried duel gladius swords on his back, apparently a gift from his ancestors that he decided to use in battle and enhanced with special metals to cleave through most foes.

The Blood Pack was no better, and those trained by Ferros himself were also put under his command to become the most savage warriors at his disposal. If one were to describe the Blood Pack, the simplest way is that they are the equivalent to Chasers of the Coalition, but much, much more violent.

While Chasers are assigned to capture their targets and only to kill when necessary, the Blood Pack encourages to kill their targets with extreme brutality and only spares them if their Imperator commands them, but even that is a problem since Blood Pack soldiers tend to get 'carried away' during battle. Lycarious was more than enough to whip the special troopers into obedience, kill a troop or two if needed, but Ferros was always difficult to deal with and long travels made the commander restless.

As long as Ferros had something to kill, he would stay loyal to the cause.

"Of course, commander." Lycarious commented. "I wouldn't miss an opportunity."

"Just try not to go crazy." Ferros joked, taking a seat by the closing doors of the dropship and unsheathed his swords. "First blood is an honor I hold dearly."

"Then you shall have that wish granted."

The Dropships were ready for takeoff, launching from the hanger bays and into the deep space, the _Ravager_ positioned just above the Coalition flagship as the dropships descended above.

"Dropships incoming! Our flak fire can't hold them off!" Varrick exclaimed worryingly. "We're going to get boarded!"

"What is he doing?" Torque said in disbelief. "Prepare the self-defense forces! This is going to be rough!"

It didn't take long for the Wulfer dropships to reach the hull of the Coalition flagship while dodging the flak fire, hovering just above the ship and prepared to open its doors.

"Ready masks!" Lycarious commanded, with all the Wulfer putting on their combat masks with oxygen canisters, and even Lycarious bringing his own gold colored mask.

The doors of the ship opened, along with many others across the hull surface, preparing for the boarding operations that were about to take place.

"GO! GO! GO!" Ferros ordered, the shock troopers activating their jetpacks to hover in space and descend on the Coaltion ship, with Lycarious and his men landing near the bridge while other shock troopers would take point in other areas.

The Wulfer landed easily and softly, as two shock troopers got out handy laser torchers to cut through the ship hull, cutting a circle to have their point of entry that would lead them below a large hallway connected to the bridge.

Coalition Self Defense Force troops, all in grey and orange armor with laser carbines of their own, waited patiently as they covered the door and the hallway ahead, the claustrophobia of the metallic halls are nothing compared to the tension of awaiting invaders. The troops gripped their guns steadily, under strict order by Torque to let no Wulfer to the bridge, lest the fleet lose its leadership.

…

…

…

Silence filled the halls, while alarms for boarding actions went all around, there was nothing that could be heard from the door across the hallway to the other side they faced. SDF troops were behind that door as well, taking point at the area where Lycarious and his squad was at, along with a few more squads nearby.

Muffled laser fire went off from behind that same door, screams of troops being blasted were being cried out and then silenced on a whim.

*BOOM*

An explosion rang out at the door, the metallic doors bursting wide open and dazed the SDF troops from the blast. When the dust cleared, Lycarious could be seen pointing towards the troops with his cybernetic arm, while letting the shock troopers from behind move forward and blast away.

Wulfer shock troopers were some of the best the Imperium had to offer, well known for their quick and vicious attacks when the enemy least expects it, proving that by cutting down multiple SDF troops at once. The remaining survivors opened fire as they took cover, blasting just a few down while Ferros charged forward with his gladius swords out.

The commander removed his mask, wanting his foes to see his crazed look as he sprinted towards them, deflecting the lasers across the room with his blades. He didn't waste time with slashing away, first destroying the laser weapons before cutting through their armor like paper and sliced through their flesh. It became more of a bloodbath with blood flying across the walls, Ferros leaving no one left standing as the other Wulfer advanced while putting a laser bolt in every corpse to make sure they were dead.

Swift and deadly, but messy for Lycarious's taste.

Lycarious moved ahead, passing through Ferros who was just about finished with licking the blood off his swords.

"Commander, I understand you have carnal pleasures. But try to control yourself until we wipe out the crew." Lycarious scolded.

"As you wish, Imperator." Ferros complied, walking over to the door that leads to the bridge, ordering the shock troopers to plant a charge as two more squads approached from behind to join in on the door breach.

"Captain! The Wulfer have breached our ship's hull and boarded! We have intruders coming to our bridge from the left!" Varrick warned once again.

Torque knew he had to prepare for a real fight now. Wulfer navy was one thing, but Wulfer soldiers was something he feared far more than any other threat the Imperium had to offer.

"READY WEAPONS! TAKE DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" the SDF sergeant ordered his men, numbering in only twenty that spread out the large bridge area.

Torque armed his own weapons along with the other crew members, expecting to face a heavy assault.

*BOOM*

The explosion blew the bridge doors wide open, as Wulfer shock troopers out of the smoke, every Coalition crew member and trooper opened fire on the bold assault, cutting down many of the advancing Wulfer from their defensive positions. The shock troopers returned fire, sending their own laser fire at the Coalition crew and engaged in a tense standoff.

Ferros charged ahead of his forces as usual, sprinting towards the SDF troops with a bloodlust matched by none, not even Lycarious. Two unfortunate troops were cut down by the rabid Wulfer, their bodies sliced in half as blood gushed on the ground.

"COME TO ME PREY!" Ferros shouted with rabid delight. "LET MY BLADES TASTE YOUR BLOOD!"

Lycarious was disgusted by the act.

If Ferros was only incompetent, the Imperator would have gladly snapped the beast's neck and choose a replacement. The Imperator did not doubt his skill in combat or think his rank was not deserved, but the commander's state of mind could prove detrimental in the long run unless he was in a campaign of conquest.

This was all one big hunt, not a war against worlds.

"Troopers! Charge in close quarters and take out the rest of the crew!" Ordered Lycarious over the heavy laser fire. "Run and gun while you charge and when close, strike your blades in their hearts!"

Now this was a proper attack. The Coalition are strong at long range, but when it came to close quarters or melee, the so called outdated and barbaric tactics of the Wulfer Imperium were useful. The shock troopers unloaded every bit of laser ammo they had at the SDF troops, cutting them down sue to the surprise of such a quick and brutal charge, before dropping their guns and began to slice and dice their foes with Ferros, joining in the carnage while Lycarious stood back.

Such slaughter was not worthy for the Imperator to take part in, he may be in a rush to Brevon, but he tried his best to uphold his moral standards when he could. That, and he could not participate in such actions like his without affecting himself, something that his medical officer had advised against. Lycarious still went into melee battles plenty, but not when the Blood Pack was around.

With most SDF troopers dealt with, the Wulfer attacked the rest of the crew, and from there it became a true slaughter. Most did not have weapons aside from Torque, so feeble attempts to pick up weapons from fallen soldiers were met with blades through their heads. The captain of the ship easily lost control of this situation, despite managing to blast away a few of the savage warriors, he had no choice but to pull back with whatever survivors of the crew were left.

Torque tripped on one of the bodies of his crew, looking to see the mangled head of Darren, riddled with blade punctures as blood poured from his mortal wounds. Torque could feel a hand lifting him up to see Varrick getting him up, along with a pair of SDF troops providing cover.

The pair managed to reach the bridge door to the far left side while the Blood Pack dealt with the rest of the crew, and Torque could only look back in shock and horror of what had come of his crew. Wulfer troops slashing off limbs to prevent escape as they stabbed downed crew, another trying to crawl away only to be stabbed through the neck, any other survivors pleading for surrender and went down on their knees to beg for mercy.

"Please! Don't kill us!" Torque could hear a panicked crew, only for Ferros to bite down on his neck and rip his throat out with his bare teeth, a grotesque sight that can never be erased from the captain's mind.

The captain lost his crew once more.

"Captain!" Varrick exclaimed, breaking Torque out of his trance. "We need to go!"

Toruque nodded, focusing on fleeing and ran with Varrick out of the bridge doors and towards the escape pods. The two SDF troopers would have followed behind, but Ferros managed to leap forward and slice one trooper's arm off and impaled the other on his swords. The SDF trooper being impaled could only cry out in pain as Ferros lifted him up, the other trooper trying to crawl away.

Lycarious brushed past Ferros, who was busy enjoying the moment of his foe's demise, and grabbed the other fallen soldier by his neck to snap it with his cybernetic hand. He looked back to see the Blood Pack was more interested in spilling blood on the floors rather than pursue the survivors, letting out a sickened snort as he left the bridge. He had seen worse than that, but only wished it were Brevon and his forces.

"Damn Blood Pack." Lycarious growled to himself, pursuing Torque and Varrick and heard the howls of victory that echoed through the blood stained bridge.

The feral victories of the Blood Pack.

 **O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Freedom Planet.


End file.
